marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Regan Wyngarde (Earth-616)
, ; formerly , , , former employee of Sebastian Shaw | Relatives = Jason Wyngarde (father, deceased); Martinique Wyngarde (paternal half-sister); Megan Gwynn (alleged paternal half-sister); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York City; New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 133 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist; former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Salvador Larroca | First = X-Treme X-Men #6 | HistoryText = Lady Mastermind is one of three daughters of the late Jason Wyngarde, the original Mastermind. She had an intense hatred for her half-sister, Martinique, for reasons unknown. Regan Wyngarde was behind Gambit's framing in Australia. Lady Mastermind, acting under the orders of Sebastian Shaw, used her telepathic illusionary powers to assassinate Viceroy. This plot was created by Sebastian Shaw to gain revenge against Sage, his prized former secretary. Tessa was placed inside the Hellfire Club, as a mole, for Charles Xavier, where the two had originally met and bounded. In an attempt to make Sage work for Shaw again, Lady Mastermind placed her in a series of illusions. However, Sage received help from Lifeguard to fight the illusions that Regan had woven. Sage was able to turn Lady Mastermind's powers against herself, and as a result Regan was left catatonic in a public hospital located in Sydney, Australia. X-Men Regan was one of few mutants that retained their superhuman powers after M-Day. Regan fell victim to scientists of the Fordyce Clinic who were trying to determine if a person could catch mutation like a disease. Cannonball and Iceman found a comatose Regan, along with a partially disassembled Karima Shapandar. She was finally awakened from her coma after her powers had been temporarily hijacked by Serafina. Regan became part of Rogue's strike force/field team. Rogue made it clear to Regan that she was only wearing the X-Men uniform because she was found with nothing more then a white sheet. Soon afterwards, the team fought and defeated Pandemic. Pandemic infected Rogue with Strain 88, so Regan went with the team to Cable's island Providence to find a cure for her. While there they fought a monster called Hecatomb and defeated it. When Rogue's team of X-Men went to one of Mystique's safehouses an intruder alarm later went off. The X-Men couldn't find anyone and Lady Mastermind later revealed that she had been working with the Marauders and was keeping them hidden from the X-Men. Lady Mastermind recruited to the Sisterhood of Mutants whenMadelyne Pryor promised to resurrect her father. After Professor X's death In the aftermath of the conflict between the Avengers and the X-Men, Mystique gathered Sabretooth and Lady Mastermind with the purpose of reforming the Brotherhood , commiting numerous heists, and using Lady Mastermind's illusions to incriminate the original X-Men , which were recently brought to the present by Beast. | Powers = Telepathic Illusions: Lady Mastermind possess the mutant power to project extremely convincing and realistic illusions into the minds of others, a stronger variation of the same ability her father had. Her illusions are hypnotic, and her victims tend to accept them as fact, even when the images and scenarios they are confronted with involve sudden changes to the world around them, or are inconsistent or improbable (for example, Rogue, when under Lady Mastermind's control did not question the sudden existence of a multitude of Vargases, or the random jumps in location and time she was experiencing). As such they can be used as a very effective brainwashing tool. In addition, unlike her father, both Regan and her half-sister Martinique have limited telepathic abilities that enable them to read their foes minds and make their illusions all the more accurate for it. Regan's illusions have also been shown to persist even after she has been rendered unconscious. *''Psychosomatic Symptoms: Regan's powers can also kill, as her victims bodies respond as if her illusions are real. She confronted Viceroy with the illusion that he was drowning, and believing it to be real, he suffocated, despite having no physical injuries and being in a room with sufficient oxygen. Heather Cameron's body also responded in a similar way, bleeding through the pores in her back when she was under the illusion she had been stabbed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = A pair of handguns. | Notes = Lady Mastermind (Regan Wyngarde) was initially intended to be the Mastermind II (Martinique Jason) who had appeared previously in such comics as ''Wolverine & Gambit: Victims and Daredevil. However, both Chris Claremont and Joe Casey intended to use the character at the same time so an editorial decision was made to differentiate the two. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Wyngarde Family